fanfic fantices
by MusikAngel236
Summary: who knew naruto had that graphic of an imagination?.....yaoi,smexy lemons,smut,randomness,and Mpreg!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first fic to be yaoi and have a lemon in it that quick…well let's get reading!!

Disclamer:I do not own naruto….at all…sniff oh well…

* * *

Naruto was walking to his room with a cup of ramen in his hand, humming some random song to himself. As soon as he was in his room, he shed the orange coat with a look of distaste on his face.

'_Kyuubi how come you make me where this junk? You know that I hate orange!'_

"**No, really? I didn't notice! And to let you know, that was sarcasm"**

as he sat down at his desk, he turned on his new dell laptop computer with ease. As it was booting up, he ate his ramen silently thinking about the day's happenings. As soon as he started to get bored with himself, the welcome screen came on and made him smile. When the thing was finished loading up, he connected the wireless mouse and double clicked the icon to get online. As soon as he had logged on, he started to play around with the search engine by typing random things in the box. Then he decided to type his name in the box and press 'search'.

"**Kit? What are you doing?"**

'_Im putting my name on here to see if anything comes up that's interesting couldn't it?'_

"**Beats me kit….hey its stopped loading!"**

'_well, lets see what …..'_

"**what kit? What is it? What's wrong?"**

'…………_.'_

"**kit? KIT!?!"**

'_huh? Wha? Oh….nothing is wrong kyuubi…'_

"**NOTHING WRONG?!? Kit you just spaced out on me from looking at the computer screen!...kit are you even listening?!"**

'…………"

"**KIT???? WAKE UP!!! Oh forget this….I'M COMING OUT!!"**

Just as soon as he said that, naruto said "how did they know..."and kyuubi stopped for a minute and peeked through naruto's eyes to see what he was seeing on the screen. On the screen, was a website that was called and it had an excerpt from one of there more popular fan fictions from naruto.

"**Hey kit why would someone write fan fictions about you and your village?"**

'_im not real sure kyuubi….but click on the link for me please?'_

"**Ok kit"**

so kyuubi clicked on the website to a lot of stories about naruto and I mean a LOT of fan fictions.

"**Holy crap, kit! There are so many of them… can I read one?"**

'_Why not?'_

"**Yay!!"**

so, kyuubi clicked on one of the more interesting sounding titles and started to read out loud so naruto could hear. Kyuubi and naruto soon got caught up in the story and found it quite interesting for a sakura/kakashi story. When they finished the story, naruto was back in control of his body so he looked up at the clock hanging on the wall right next to the desk. he soon found out that it was 3 in the morning

'_crap kyuubi where did all of the time go?'_

"**I don't know but that was a very intense story and it wasn't even mature!"**

'_I know! I wonder if they have any yaoi?'_

"**Well probably….I hope they do!"**

'_You do know that you're not helping me.'_

"**What do you mean kit?"**

'_I mean that im I guy and you being a girl demon is not helping the way that I think about people?'_

"**oh! You mean those wet dreams that your having about sauske? No I want to take credit for that but that is all you."**

'_what do you mean?'_

"**me being a girl has nothing to do with the way you think about your very smexy, hot, and emo male teammate."**

'………………………'

"**kit are you okay?"**

'_holy crap kyuubi! You just gave me a hard-on from that small description!'_

"**sorry kit! I couldn't help myself!"**

'_well do you want to help me create a name so tomorrow we can log on and review the stories on how well they write?'_

"**Where do I sign up, kit? Lets do it!!!"**

so they signed up and went to bed after wards, thinking about what they would read tomorrow on fan fiction.

the next day

"OMG!!!!!! MY EYES!!!!! THEY BURN!!!! MUST. STOP. READING. BUT. I. CANT!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABREATHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"**kit please calm down before you hurt yourself!"**

"I CANT! THEY THINK I WOULD DO THAT TO SASUKE?! AND THEY PUT IT ON THE INTERNET FOR EVERYONE TO READ!?!?!?! Kyuubi, I think im hyperventilating…..i cant breath….help!"

ring!

Ring!

Ring-"hello?"

"naruto? are you okay?"

"sa..Sasuke? why are you calling me? How did you get my phone number?!"

"……..never mind that, why did you scream bloody murder like that? You nearly gave me a heart attack because I know that your house is on the total other side of the village and I could hear you pretty clearly like you where sitting right there."

"I found the weirdest thing I think I've ever read and I want you to be the first person to know about it before anyone else finds out…….this will sound weird but can you come over so you can see what made me scream?"

"…………."

"ummm….sauske? are you still.."

"Ill be right over" dial tone

"ok, that was a little weird." Said naruto into the phone as he put it back on the receiver.

**"hey kit I wonder how long it will take for him to get here?"**

ding dong

"obviously not very long.." naruto said as he went to open the door for sauske. Now for being two 18 year old boys, they sure act childish at most times when there at each others throats but today as soon as naruto opened the door, sauske ran strait to where naruto keeps his computer.

"now dobe…what made you scream like a little girl throughout the village?"

"Sauske, umm….ha-have you ever heard of yaoi?"

as soon as naruto said yaoi, sauske went rigid and asked

"w-why?"

"well….because of this…"

as naruto brought up one of the windows, sauske looked at the screen with mild amusement because he himself has read this story……a lot. This is one of his most enjoyed stories because he was the one who wrote that very story naruto was reading.

"Naruto…who wrote this story? Do you know?"

"no not really…"

"Why are you reading sasu/naru fan fiction anyway? Are you gay?"

"………….."

"I see…. So you like sasu/naru?"

"yes……wait WHAT?!? Did you just ask me if I like you?!?"

"I didn't know you were into the closet thing……if I had known all this time then I would have already have you screaming my name in ecstasy."

"WTF?!?!?!? Sauske are-are you g-gay?"

"maybe…..do you want to find out?"

Instead of naruto baking away from him, naruto pounced on him with so much force that he fell out of the chair. As soon as he was flat on the ground naruto pressed his lips to sasuke's making a growling sound come out of naruto.as they broke apart, naruto said.

"Yes I would like to see if you could make me scream out in pleasure because that would make my best wet dreams come true"

after naruto was finished with his answer, sasuke flipped over so he was on top. Naruto made a yelp of surprise when sauske started to kiss, suck, and lick naruto's neck.

"now naruto I would like to make you relive one of my favorite wet dreams…"

and after he said that, he pulled off naruto's shirt and sasuke sat on his haunches staring at the sun-kissed skin of naruto's chest.

"you look better in real life naruto.."

he then started to kiss naruto's lips feverishly, then he started to move down naruto's neck. After he was happy with the hicky that he gave naruto, he started to lick down naruto's chest and slowly go all the way down to naruto's pant line. When he got there, he growled at the cottony nuisance before removing the offending clothing in one quick movement, exposing naruto's length to sauske. Then sauske took his tongue and starting at the base of the erection, slowly licked upward until he reached the top.

Naruto shivered with pleasure as sasuke took the head of naruto's length and slowly took in all of naruto in his mouth. Then with what seemed to be a very practiced movement, sasuke started to go up and down on naruto's erection. Up-down-up-down, each movement getting faster as naruto couldn't stop himself and screamed "faster sasuke, faster!!" as soon as sasuke heard this, he happily obliged, feeling the bulge in his own pats get tighter. Naruto couldn't even believe that sasuke was that good at giving a blow job to anyone. He was thinking that as he came into sasuke's mouth, and screamed sasuke's name up to the ceiling, leaving the dark haired boy smirking as what he said was true.

"sa-sasu…take me, please im so ready and I know that you know that we both want this. So please take me…."

"ok naruto, I will"

as he agreed to do what he thought was the best thing in the whole wide world, sasuke pulled a tube of lube out of his pocket before discarding his own pants.

"sasu, what is that for?"

"naru this is what we have to use to make sure we are slick so we can slide in and out of each other easier…"

and with that said naruto took sasuke's mouth in a loving kiss before he said "do it"

sasuke unscrewed the tube's lid, squeezed some unto his fingers, and started to stick his fingers into naruto. Naruto gasped in pain before pleasure took him in waves. After naruto got used to the fingers going in and out of him, the fingers got replaced by something big and hard. He gasped when a new wave of pleasure mixed with pain hit him. Each time sasuke would pump in and out, wave after wave of pleasure would come, one always stronger than the last. Suddenly he choked out "faster and harder!" with those wishes; sasuke complied until they both screamed in pleasure with coming to the climax in sync with each other. As there breathing slowed down, sasuke started a conversation.

"hey I told you that I would make you scream."

"and that was the best bet I've ever taken in my entire life!"

"naru…I…"

"yes sasu?"

"I love you naruto uzumaki"

"I love you too, sasuke uchiha"

and they fell asleep in each others arms on the rug of naruto's apartment.

The end

"damn, these get easier and easier to write right sasu?"

"of course, I think that we both got turned on by the way you wrote that sex scene for us…..I think I'll need you to help me with that little problem.."

naruto got up from the very erotic fan fiction he was finishing up and went to sit in sasuke's lap. "you know that the great naruto uzumaki will be glad to help you out, honey"

"I know babe, I know…. lets go into the bedroom." sasuke picked up naruto bridal style and carried him to the bedroom where you would hear random noises and bumps.

Little did naruto or sasuke know that that night they where having fun, they would have something that would make them both very happy….


	2. Chapter 2

OH MY GAWD IVE ACTUALLY GOT A REVIEW!!!!!! passes out from the sudden joy and so, I will write another chapter just for them!

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto in any way…I just make them do really fked up stuff.

* * *

"Hey hinata! Did you read the new chapter of that sasu/naru fanfic?" said sakura as she, ino, and hinata walked to the women's bath.

"Yes I did catch the new one. How about that lemon in it? It was so explicit, I felt like I needed to take a shower afterwards!" exclaimed hinata.

"I know what you mean!" said ino. "That one was by far, the best chapter the story's ever had."

Little did the three girls know was that there own seemingly 'dumb' naruto and his secret lover sasuke where the authors to one of konoha's oldest yaoi fanfiction.

"I wish I could find the girl who writes that sasu/naru and get her autograph….she seems to think that they would be a good pair but they always fight….oh well, that only happens in the movies anyway." said sakura in a dreamy voice.

* * *

At naruto's house, sasuke and naruto where just wakening up from a night of mind blowing sex.

"Sasu? Hon? Sasu-koi, get your lazy ass up out of this bed!" screamed naruto as he untangled himself from sasuke.

"Uh...What time is it? Where are you going?" asked sasuke as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Well honey, im going to go take a shower….would you care to join me?" before naruto could finish, sasuke was up and hugging naruto close.

"Of course I would love to take a shower with my fiancé, who wouldn't?" said sasuke into naruto's ear as he licked the shell of naruto's ear.

Naruto shivered as he relinquished himself into sasuke's arms. "Just recently. I wonder if people are going to ask about this ring on my hand." said naruto.

"Who cares? Let's just get into the shower ok naru-koi?" said sasuke.

"Ok, let's go."

Oh what fate has in store for our ninjas….

* * *

sorry its not long but it is the next chapter!

Just to let you know, everyone is older in this and sasuke killed orochimaru and itachi so he can come back to the village.

Please review because if not then I might not write another chapter.

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that the last one was really short but I didn't think that this many people would respond to my story the way you guys did. So, as a reward for reviewing, the next chapter! Hooray!!

Disclaimer: I no own naruto….oh well….

* * *

After the shower, sasuke and naruto went to the bridge to meet with sakura and kakashi to train. After an hour or so, sakura arrived looking very happy even though they where training.

"Hey sakura! Why are you so happy? Someone ask you out?" asked naruto as he and sasuke moved away from each other.

"no naruto nobody asked me out! I read the latest chapter of a story online last night and it was so good that I called up ino and hinata to join me at the public baths this morning." Huffed sakura as she walked over and took her place in between sasuke and naruto.

"Well, I'm glad that you had a very good time reading that. I'll have to let "nami" know you like it." Said naruto as sakura started to sputter.

"N-n-naruto? You k-kn-know the m-maker of the fanfic?!?!" sakura said in awe as naruto nodded his head and sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto loved to mess with sakura's mind….poor girl.

"OMG!! Naruto you have to let me meet her! And get her autograph!! OMG I HAVE TO TELL HINATA AND INO!! Tell kakashi-sensei that I'm going to be late please? Thanks!" sakura said in one breath as she took off like a rocket to find hinata and ino.

Naruto and sasuke looked at the trail of dust that sakura left behind in shock.

"hey naru," said sasuke. "I can't believe that she really believed you! How did you do that with a strait face? Oh my gawd that was so funny! "

"I know!! I can't believe that I came up with "nami" and she fell for it! HAHAHA!!" naruto said as he fell over and clutched his sides as he laughed.

"Hey naru, do you want to play one on kakashi too?" asked sasuke as he kept an eye out for him.

"Wouldn't I ever! What's the plan?" said naruto as he pulled out a piece of paper to write on.

* * *

Kakashi arrived at the old bridge to find a little note taped to the banister of it. He recognized sasuke and naruto's hand writing as the note read….

Kakashi- sensei. Me, naruto and sakura are all lost on the path of life and do not need assistance.

Love,

Sasuke, naruto and sakura.

Let's just say, kakashi was in his WTF mode.

'_love? Who the hell wrote this a three year old?' _Thought kakashi as he crumpled up the note and threw it into the river. He pulled out his icha icha and started to walk away as he thought _'stupid kids…'

* * *

_

"INO!!" yelled sakura as she and hinata ran into ino's parent's flower shop.

"What sakura?! You know that you are really loud? What did you need? Aren't you supposed to be training with kakashi?" questioned ino as sakura tried to catch her breath. Hinata could see sakura struggling so she filled ino in on the situation.

"No effing way! How could naruto know a yaoi fanfiction writer? Unless…"said ino as sakura and hinata waited for ino to continue.

"Unless what ino?" asked sakura as hinata shook her head as a sign for ino to go on.

"What if naruto is gay?" said ino

"WHAT!!! Ino you can't be serious! How could you think that naruto is GAY?!" exclaimed sakura as hinata sat still in shock.

"Well, what happened to all those plead for dates? Men are stupider than they look and wouldn't get the hint even if you spelled it out in bold red letters! Also, he is always with sasuke and we already think that he is gay." said ino as sakura thought this over.

"Oh My Gawd….." Said sakura as her hand fell away from her face.

"What sakura?" asked ino?

"Ino, on naruto's ring finger there was a ring. I'm not sure what was on it. I was going to ask until he told me all of that stuff about knowing the author of the fanfiction." said sakura as ino sat in shock and hinata passed out form being surprised so much.

* * *

"How did I become so much like you naruto? You're starting to rub off on Me." said sasuke as he and naruto where in sasuke's kitchen.

"Oh and that's a wrong thing? I think you look very hot with a smile on your face." said naruto as he stood up and walked over to hug sasuke.

"Of course naru…. You're hotter when you're not wearing anything at all…" said sasuke as he places a quick kiss on naruto's lips.

"Sasu stop! Let's go write another chapter of the story before we start to get to busy, ok?" said naruto as he pulled back slightly to look into sasuke's eyes.

"Ok naru-koi, lets go." said sasuke as he picked naruto up bridal style and carried him to his room where his computer is.

* * *

And there you go! If you guys review then I might write another chapter tomorrow. Oh! And sorry for the guy bashing in there. I know not all guys are like that.

Please review!

Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Wow…I didn't know that my story would shoot off like it did! Thank you to all who have reviewed so far. I'm starting this chapter off with the one that naruto is writing. You'll know when it ends. There's also a real lemon in this chapter! So here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I no own naruto. Nuff said.

* * *

After that night, sasuke and naruto would stay over at each others houses. Naruto liked to stay at sasuke's house because his house looked like crap.

"Hey sasu-koi" asked naruto "when do you think we should tell everyone about us sleeping together?" sasuke stopped sharpening his kunai and went to hug naruto by his shoulders.

"Well naru-koi, not yet." Said sasuke

"But why not sasu?" asked naruto

"We should wait until our relationship is farther along." Said sasuke as he ran his tongue up and down naruto's neck

Naruto shivered and leaned into sasuke's touch as sasuke ran his hands up to naruto's pert nipfouhf nqry9q8a74...'[.b,; ldtitds…

"Sasu-teme! Oh - you – ah are making it – oh man – hard to – type when you do – ah! Sasuke!!" screamed naruto as sasuke started to run his hands under the fabric of his shirt running over the tan muscles that rippled under his touch.

Right as sasuke started to get to naruto's pants line, naruto flipped out of the chair and unto the floor…well, unto sasuke.

"Naru- dobe, I didn't know you wanted me so much" gloated sasuke as he felt naruto's hard member against his own erect member.

"Well, just wanting you would be an understatement." Said naruto as he crashed his lips into sasuke's for a bruising kiss. As they broke for air, sasuke stood up with naruto in his arms.

"Sasu, what are you doing? Asked naruto as sasuke walked into his bedroom and shut the door with his foot. He threw naruto on the bed and strattled his hips so naruto could not escape.

"I'm going to give my fiancé the time of his life before asking him a very important question." Said sasuke, taunting naruto by stripping him of his slippers.

"What question?" asked naruto as a finger was put on his lips signaling him not to talk anymore.

"Shhhhhhhh naruto. There's no need for you to talk. Just sit back and relax." Said sasuke as he removed his finger and in its place he put his lips for a kiss that didn't signal anything but pure love in its purest form.

As they pulled away from each other, naruto and sasuke said at the same time "I love you." Before they started to strip each other in a very sensually hot manner.

"Have you got the tube?" asked sasuke as he started to stroke naruto's painfully hard member

"H-ho-hold on" said naruto as he reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a tube of lube.

Sasuke took the cap off and put some on his fingers as he took naruto's lips in his. He put one of his fingers into the tight heat that is naruto.

Naruto hissed in a mixture of pain and pleasure against sasuke's lips. He started to moan as sasuke released his lips to work his fingers in and out of naruto.

Naruto moaned in displeasure when sasuke pulled his fingers out but screamed in pleasure when sasuke put himself into naruto.

Sasuke waited until naruto shook his head for him to go and started with slow thrusts but started to get faster as naruto started to scream "faster!" and "harder sasuke harder!!"

Sasuke new that he and naruto were getting close so he took naruto's neglected member and started to thrust up and down on it.

This move made naruto come a little faster than sasuke but they were almost in sync as naruto came into sasuke's hand and sasuke came unto naruto.

As both of them came down from there highs, they both flopped on the bed and got into each others arms.

"Why are you always so good sasu?" said naruto as he kissed sasuke on the forehead and tried to sit up.

"Ouch….." said naruto as sasuke sat up to look at naruto.

"What's the matter naru? Was I to rough again?" said sasuke as he sat behind his love.

"No, this pain is a little different than what you could do to me." Said naruto

"Well, is there anything I can do to help you?" asked sasuke

"Just sit behind me, I'm going to try and talk to kyuubi." Said naruto as he went into the dark, dank hall that is holding kyuubi.

Kyuubi was asleep in its cage when naruto walked up.

"Oi fox!" yelled naruto

_"What do you want kit?"_ asked kyuubi as "he" turned around to face naruto.

"What's going on in my body?" asked naruto.

_"I'm giving you and the uchiha a little wedding gift early. You might want to go see the hokage in a couple of week's ok kit? Now leave, all this extra attention to this thing is draining of my chakra."_ Said kyuubi as naruto started to leave a little freaked out.

As he came back he could feel sasuke's chest against his backside. Naruto started to stand up but fell back down in slight pain with a look of shock as what kyuubi said registered in his mind.

"Oh my god…"

"What is it naru-koi?" said sasuke as naruto went into a slight shock.

As naruto recovered a bit, he turned around to face sasuke as two little words slipped through his lips.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Well, there's the 4th chapter. I wanted a small cliffhanger on sasuke's reaction for the 5th chapter. Please review and I'll try to write the next chapter soon! Oh, and if the lemon sucked, its because I really don't know how to write great sex scenes.

Bye!


End file.
